1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an electrostatic capacitance type input device capable of detecting a finger touch position as a change in electrostatic capacitance, an electrostatic capacitance type input device obtained using the same manufacturing method, and an image display device including the same electrostatic capacitance type input device as a constituent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been electronic devices such as mobile phones, car navigations, personal computers, ticket-vending machines, and automated teller machines in which a tablet-type input apparatus is disposed on the surface of a liquid crystal apparatus or the like, and information corresponding to a menu button is input by touching a position at which the menu button is displayed using a finger or a stylus while referring to menu buttons displayed in an image display region of the liquid crystal apparatus.
As the above-described input apparatus (touch panel), there are a resistance film-type input apparatus, an electrostatic capacitance type input device, and the like. However, the resistance film-type input apparatus has a double layer structure of a film and a glass plate in which the apparatus is shorted out by pressing the film, and thus has disadvantages of a narrow operation temperature range and poor durability against temporal alteration.
On the contrary, the electrostatic capacitance type input device has an advantage of a simple structure in which a translucent conductive film is formed on a single substrate.
As the electrostatic capacitance type input device, an electrostatic capacitance-type touch panel in which a mask layer, a transparent electrode pattern, an interlayer insulating layer, a transparent protective film, and the like are integrally formed on the non-touch side surface of a front surface plate is known, and the front surface plate is integrated with the electrostatic capacitance type input device, and therefore it becomes possible to reduce the layer thickness and weight. WO2010/061744A describes the use of a cured film obtained by curing a siloxane resin composition including a fluorine resin as a protective film for a touch panel or an insulating film for a touch sensor.
In recent years, increasing attention has been paid to solve the poor appearance of the electrostatic capacitance type input device caused by the visible electrode pattern shape and the like, and, for example, JP2010-061425A describes that, to improve the visibility of a transparent electrode pattern such as an ITO pattern (to make the pattern invisible), it is effective to decrease the difference in the refractive index of ITO by increasing the refractive indices of transparent insulating layers being laminated.
In addition, as a smartphone or a tablet PC including the electrostatic capacitance-type touch panel on a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display, a smartphone or a tablet PC in which reinforced glass represented by GORILLA glass manufactured by Corning Incorporated is used in the front surface plate (the surface directly touched by a finger) has been developed and announced. In addition, a smartphone or a tablet PC in which an opening portion is formed in a part of the front surface plate to install a pressure-sensitive (a mechanical mechanism in which, instead of a change in the electrostatic capacitance, a pressing force is used) switch has been launched. Since the reinforced glass has high strength and is not easily processed, it is usual to form an opening portion before a reinforcing treatment and then carry out the reinforcing treatment to form the opening portion.
As a method for forming the transparent insulating layer or the transparent protective film, WO2010/061744A and JP2010-061425A only describe methods in which coating is carried out in a case in which an organic material is used. Meanwhile, JP2007-334045A and JP2008-107779A describe transfer materials for a color filter, and propose the lamination of the transfer material on a substrate.